Different types of alternative wireless communication approaches have become available. One approach involves the use of a wide area network, e.g., cellular network, with wireless terminal communications being directed through a base station acting as a point of network attachment. Another approach involves the use of peer to peer signaling with wireless terminal communications being exchanged between wireless terminals without being routed through a base station. During some times it may be advantageous to use the first approach, while at other times it may be advantageous to use the second approach. It would be beneficial if methods and apparatus were developed which allowed a wireless terminal to support both approaches. It would be advantageous if such methods and apparatus facilitated rapid switching between the alternatives. It would also be desirable if the hardware was implemented in such a manner as to take advantage of hardware commonality in the different modes.